


Friends in Need

by Feeling_the_Aster



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alfred demands there be a baby in the manor, F/M, Jason says two sentences, Mentions of the Batboys, the pressure is ON
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feeling_the_Aster/pseuds/Feeling_the_Aster
Summary: There’s nothing that would ever stop you from helping a friend. Not even knowing what Alfred’s reaction will be.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Reader, Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 72





	Friends in Need

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Fuller House.

“You’d do that for me?” your best friend asked in awe. Even though you were on the phone with her, you could bet she was almost to the point of tears – assuming she wasn’t already. She’d caught you in the middle of relaxing on one of the sofas in the library with a book in your lap.

There was a soft smile on your face. “Of course, I would. You’re my best friend, Jem. There isn’t much I wouldn’t do for you. Just… let me talk to Bruce first, okay? Although I don’t see him saying no, this concerns him too and he should be on board before I do anything.”

“Absolutely, I understand. Thank you, (Y/N), for even considering. I should probably talk to Lucas anyway.” The two of you said your goodbyes and hung up.

After bookmarking the page you were on, you set it on the coffee table and got up to find your husband. It was quiet around the manor today. None of your four boys were around and Alfred was out running errands. It meant that no one would be around to interrupt the important conversation you were about to engage in.

Knocking on the door to his home office, you opened the door and walked in to see Bruce look up at you from the desk. “Hey. Do you have a minute?” you inquired, your voice light as you gave him a small smile.

“For my wife, always.” He reciprocated your smile and motioned for you to come closer. Once in reach, he pulled you down onto his lap and wrapped his arms around you. You leaned back against his chest, briefly closing your eyes to relish in the comfort of him. “What’s on your mind?”

Turning your head to look at him, you began to explain, “Remember how I said that Jemma and Lucas were trying to have a baby, but Jemma couldn’t get pregnant?”

Bruce looked slightly nervous at the topic. “Are you trying to say that you want to have a baby?”

“No! Well, in a way… They went to see a doctor and were able to create some viable embryos. Now, they just need to find a surrogate.” The fear in his eyes faded and was replaced with admiration.

“So, you want to be their surrogate?” You nodded. “You are the most thoughtful, kindhearted woman I have ever met. I’m so lucky. You should do it.”

“Really? Are you sure? The press would have a field day,” you rambled, suddenly overcome with nerves.

“I’m positive. Don’t worry about the press. They shouldn’t stop you from helping friends in need and I’ll be right there with you,” he encouraged, followed by a kiss to your lips.

You both sat there in silence for a while, content just to be near each other. That was until a thought occurred to you. “If this works and I do manage to get pregnant, Alfred is going to be very disappointed when he finds out the baby isn’t ours…”

“I know,” Bruce groaned. “There’ll be more pressure on us than there already is.”

Acting hurt and offended, you turned your head to face him again. “Having a baby with me wouldn’t be that bad, would it?”

The acting part flew right over his head and his eyes widened. “No, of course not! It’s just–”

“Bruce, relax,” you cut in, laughing. “I’m just teasing you.” He let out a breath and shook his head as he began laughing with you.

* * *

“Bruce! Bruce!” you shouted with excitement as you entered the Batcave as fast as you could just as they all returned from patrol. “It happened! I’m pregnant!” The only piece of his suit he managed to take off was the cowl before you leaped into his arms. A bright smile crossed his face because he knew how big of a deal this was.

It had been about eight months since you began the process of preparing to be a surrogate. Two months ago marked the first try at getting pregnant and it wasn’t successful. Jemma and Lucas’ spirits took a bit of a tumble, but you told them not to be discouraged. You’d just have to try again. Tonight, you had taken a couple of pregnancy tests and they all came back positive. They will be so excited when you tell them tomorrow.

“That’s amazing, (Y/N)!” It was like the two of you were in your own little world, oblivious to the gaping mouths and surprised faces of Alfred and the boys.

Jason was the first to speak. “Wait, what? You mean there’s going to be _another_ child added to this mess of a family?”

Alfred broke out into a wide smile. “Congratulations to both of you.”

“Oh, um, actually…” you started after pulling away from Bruce. “The baby isn’t ours.”

The boys cocked their heads to the side and had looks of confusion on their faces. Poor Alfred’s elation and his smile disappeared.

Your husband took it upon himself to be the one to explain it. “(Y/N) decided that she wanted to help Jemma and Lucas have a baby by being their surrogate mother.”

“Perhaps this will be motivation for you two to finally have a child of your own. There has yet to be an infant in this household since you were one yourself, Master Bruce, and I am not getting any younger,” came Alfred’s snide remark that had you both avoiding his gaze and the boys holding back snickers. He then left the Batcave.

“See, I told you there would be added pressure,” Bruce commented, earning an eye roll and elbow to the ribs from you – not that he could even feel it through his suit.


End file.
